Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 11 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Sideshow Bob/How Doth the Little Crocodile
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) Transcripts: * Sweet Heart Mouse: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers… Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners! * Sideshow Bob: A, e i o u, a e i o u, a e i o u, o, u e i o a, u e i a, a e i o u… Who are you? * Sweet Heart Mouse: I- I- I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see… * Sideshow Bob: I do not see. Explain yourself. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Why, I’m afraid I can’t explain myself, sir, because I’m not myself, you know… * Sideshow Bob: I do not know. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I can’t put it anymore clearly for it isn’t clear to me! * Sideshow Bob: You? Who are you? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, don’t you think you ought to tell me- cough-cough, cough-cough, who you are first? * Sideshow Bob: Why? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh dear. Everything is so confusing. * Sideshow Bob: It is not. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, it is to me. * Sideshow Bob: Why? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I can’t remember things as I used to, and… * Sideshow Bob: Recite. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir! Um… how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi… * Sideshow Bob: Stop! That is not spoken correcitically. It goes: how… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Hihihi! * Sideshow Bob: Hmm! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer… how cheer… Ahem! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Hihihihi! * Sideshow Bob: How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well I must say I’ve never heard it that way before… * Sideshow Bob: I know, I have improved it. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, cough-cough-couch, if you ask me… * Sideshow Bob: You? Huh, who are you? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Cough-cough, cough-cough, A-choo! Oh! * Sideshow Bob: You there! Girl! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now. Well…? * Sideshow Bob: Keep your temper! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Is that all? * Sideshow Bob: No. Exacitically, what is your problem? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, it’s exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it’s precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir. * Sideshow Bob: Why? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and… * Sideshow Bob (Scary Voice): I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I’m not used to it. And you needn’t shout! Oh dear! * Fryguy: By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller… * Sweet Heart Mouse: One side of what? * Fryguy: …and the other side will make you grow shorter. * Sweet Heart Mouse: The other side of what? * Fryguy: The mushroom, of course!! Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts